Rainbows Diary...
by Ophelia D'Arcy-Coulson
Summary: Annie's cousin Rainbow visits her...


Rainbows diary… ****

This is a original 'So Weird' story. I've actually only seen 'So Weird' once, when I went on holiday to America, but I loved it! So I may have the character's personalities wrong, but I gave it my best go!

Rainbows diary…

02/12/2001

Ok, so this is my story…my name is Rivers…Rainbow Rivers. I live in Minnesota in the good ole US of A. Well ok, that's a lie, I actually live in a boring little town in the north-west of England…but hey! I got you going! Well, I love to travel…at the moment I'm on the plane on the way to America to meet my cousin Annie. She mostly lives on a coach with her friends Clu, Jack and Carry. Well she's been telling me all about this really weird stuff that happens on her travels (we email each other a lot on our laptops) She tells me about Banshees, ghosts, doppelgangers…I find it hard to believe her. I can't wait to see her though; I've only met her once. When I was 10 and she was 6. (I'm 18 and she's 14 now.) Her friend's sound cool, oh…were landing now. Don't you just hate it when your ears pop?

See ya later. J 

03/12/2001

I'm here! I'm sitting in the coach; I'm really tired! Clu and Annie are sitting here with me, they keep asking me stuff, like 'What's it like in England?' and 'Have you ever met the Queen?' they're funny!

Oh, Clu wants a go of this…

Hey! This laptop rocks! It's purple though, so I'll have to change that…way too girlie! Were on the road to Mississippi, it's pretty hot here. Jack is asleep, Carrey is reading and Annie is…hey I dunno what Annie's doing, her and Rainbow have gone somewhere…gotta go investigate…see ya!

I'm back…oh Clu thinks he's having my laptop eh? Well, we have just discovered that we are lost. I don't mind, at least I'm warm for once! Jack keep's telling me about all the weird stuff they've seen…I'm actually beginning to believe them now…

04/12/2001

You will NOT believe this. According to Annie…we've fallen into a mirror universe…everything is different…the trees are upside down, and we don't drive on the road. We drive on the sky. I'm really scared, I wish I'd never come.L Clu wants another go of this. I think he's obsessed.

I am so NOT obsessed Rainhead! (Only joking) Yeah, It's pretty spooky…we are trying to figure out what to do. We cant leave the bus cos if we do we may get sucked out and never come back. Jacks pretty panicked, I'm Ok I guess…Rainbows scared…well I can't blame her, she's never seen anything weird before, oh except herself in the mirror in the morning! ;)

Very funny…

Thank you!

05/12/2001

We're still stuck…it seems like ages. I don't know how this lot can live like this. I'd rather go home to my boring little town. I'm listening to the Backstreet Boys, 'Shape Of My Heart'; Annie lent it to me. Clu keep's trying to run off with my laptop! Jacks pretty quiet. To be honest, I don't think he can understand my accent! He always looks a bit puzzled when I speak! I'll have to try and sound more 'typically English!'

Hello! Annie here! I think we're close to figuring out what to do about this Mirror Universe. Don't worry Rainy! Ooh! I have some photographs to show you!

Hey! Clu here! They don't know I've got this! Haha! They're off looking at photos or something…I have to get one of these! Maybe in blue…or black. Anyway, I'm bored. Rainbow's pretty cool. Jack can't really understand her! Ha! Well I _can_! Hey Rainbow, if you're reading this…you gotta stay longer so I can write in this…k?

I don't think I have any choice Clu! We're STILL trapped! Jack came in before, he asked me what I was doing, and when I told him I think he actually understood me! I do talk quite fast sometimes, and I suppose understanding a Liverpudlian accent isn't THAT easy (I have got a very strong accent though…) I'm listening to The Barenaked Ladies no...

'Watching X-Files with no lights on…

Oh God, Jacks obsessed now!

'…I make mad films. K I don't make films, but if I did they'd be a sam…

Hey! This is MY diary!

Sorry!

'It's been one week since you looked a…

CLU!

Sorry!

They're all mad I tell you! 

23/12/2001

Well, I'm going home today, in time for Christmas. I haven't had time to write in this! I've been having too much fun! We got out of the mirror Universe on the 6th. Don't ask me how, I don't understand all the technical stuff! I'm gonna miss this lot! But were all gonna keep in touch. And I will visit again! Well, until next time! Bye!

If you want more of Rainbows diary review this please and tell me!


End file.
